The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT) computer terminal.
Once a CRT computer terminal has been designed for a particular terminal, a later redesign of compatible CRT computer terminals focuses on the reduction of design complexity, particularly as to number of chips required for assembly. The present invention allows the production of a logic section within a computer terminal to be implemented with the use of eight integrated circuits as compared with alternate designs which use from twelve to one hundred fifteen integrated circuits.